


A song of Frogs and Rosbifs [CHOKE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Caveira doesn't understand European jokes.And nearly choked Thatcher to death.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: Siegetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A song of Frogs and Rosbifs [CHOKE]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there loves! Here's number 8 o/  
> I hope it's not too much off-topic, but couldn't write anything better in due time.  
> I hope you'll like it :)

“But honey, you nearly choked him to death!”

“No, I had the situation under control.”

“He had already tapped out.”

“Yes, and he's not dead, is he?”

Emmanuelle facepalmed and puffed a frustrated sigh.

“Taina, honey, I know Mike can be unpleasant, but you nearly chok-“

“He called you a frog!”

“Yes, but-“

“He _insulted_ you. I can't tolerate that! You're way too soft, you should kick that stupid old man’s ass.”

“But that's not really an insult, honey.”

“See?! You're too soft. He called you a frog! As if you had big eyes, or weird limbs, or slimy skin or... Fuck it, love! He _insulted_ you!”

“Honey, it's not an insult, just let me explain-“

“Next time I'll kill him.”

“No, Taina, please listen-“

“No, you're right. There won't even be a next time. I'm going to kill him right now.”

Taina was about to run out into the hallway and resume choking Thatcher to death, but Emma managed to grab her by the wrist and pull her back:

“HONEY! I STARTED IT! I CALLED HIM A _ROSBIF_!”

“A… _Rosbif_?”

“Yes. As in... _roast beef_.”

“What the... What?”

“It's not really an insult, that's just how we French people mess with the English. They call us frogs, because... uh... we eat frog's legs. And we call them rosbifs because they eat... roast beef.”

“W-What? So you basically... call each other food names?”

“Yes, it's an old rivalry thing, it's been going on for centuries. Nowadays, it's not really that much of an insult anymore, it's more a way to tease each other. So, Mike didn't really insult me, he was joking, and anyway I'm the one who started calling him an old rosbif because he was grumpy this morning.”

Taina seemed to gradually calm down, although her eyebrows still screamed anger and confusion.  
Emmanuelle took the opportunity to slip one hand into hers, and caressed Taina’s cheek with the other:

“And though it was nice of you to defend me, you know I can handle myself, right?”

Twitch then stood on tiptoes and kissed her, lovingly.

Taina sighed, then gave in to her desire to take Twitch in her arms and hug her tightly, her breast pressed against her chest, her warm back under her white T-shirt. She buried her head in Twitch’s neck and put a big kiss in the crook of it.  
Emma laughed and stroked her lover’s dark brown hair.

Then Taina pulled away:

“But... do you really eat frogs, though?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much u_u  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
